Unwritten
by Little Miss Cliche
Summary: Everything she wrote in the book, came true.
1. Write me a love story

.

**(Authors Note)** Heh.. I'm back? Maybe. Kinda. Sorta. Sorry for disappearing! I really don't know what else to say. Haha. Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter to this story. It was a random idea that just kept growing until it became a chapter. I don't really have the rest of the plot set in stone yet. But I have a faint idea of where this'll be going. Again, I apologize if my updates are irregular. Um my spellcheck isn't working properly, so I had to manually check words I was unsure of on an online dictionary. Yeah. I got lazy, so I apologize for any mistakes I made at 3:46am while finishing this chapter up. Teeheeee~

**(Disclaimer) **Naruto and any references to any other anime to not belong to me, of course. Only the plot does! :)

.

* * *

**.Unwritten.**  
_Everything she wrote in the book, came true. _

.

**Chapter 1 **

**.Write Me A Love Story.**

.

.

Staring at the old, sturdy looking book in front of her, she thought; there was something super ... _fishy_ about the book she had found in the den of her new apartment. She had come to 3 possible conclusions. **One**; she was either going to be the newest cardcaptor Sakura (her name was _destined_ for this!) **Two**; she just picked up the Deathnote book (she had a few names already prepared) or **three**; It was a super magical cook book that would be the answer to her breakfast.  
Her stomach growled in hunger, "Feeeeed meee."

Hm.

Yes a cookbook sounded_ lovely_ at the moment. (Magical cards and murderous intents could wait.)

.

Taking a sip of her orange juice, she studied the cover of the book. Sakura let out a soft, "Hmm..." as she eyed the red book, waiting for a tiny yellow bear with wings to jump at her. (She'd always wanted to wear all those pretty costumes and fly on a stick.)

None.

Her head quickly bolted up, neck twisting from side to side scanning her kitchen for any signs of scary death gods (with an apple addiction?) to come waltzing though her kitchen walls.  
Okay, so cross out Cardcaptor and Deathnote.

Maybe Ino was right.  
She was spending too much time on the computer.

* * *

.

.

**U N W R I T T E N **

_"Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten."_.  
.

.

* * *

**OWNER :** Haruno Sakur-a

She finished the last stroke of her name with an eager smile before putting her pencil back on the kitchen counter. Her slender hand grasped the cover of the unknown book before flipping to the first page. Her eyes met nothing but a blank piece of paper. Scanning the page, her eyes set upon the small word; "date:" written on the top right hand corner of the page.  
A little disappointed, the corners of her mouth curved into a small frown. Gently placing the glass cup, now empty of orange juice, in the sink, she left the blank book on the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse to meet up with Ino for the day.

"You need a boyfriend."  
"Good morning to you too."  
"_No." _Ino dramatically paused, completely ignoring her best friends sarcasm. _"_You need a _prince charming_."  
Sakura sighed. "I _need_ a grande Skinny Hazelnut Latte."  
"With blond hair, and dazzling blue eyes!"  
"And a Cheery Cherry Pie."

"That'll be 8 dollars and sixty-nine cents." Said the cashier whose name tag read:

**STARBUCKS**  
_Hello, my name is Karin._

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Ino asked her best friend with a huff.  
"Hm? Oh. Yeah, yeah, of course. I need a latte with blond hair and blue eyes and a cherry pie." Sakura replied as she dug through her wallet for the required amount of change.

"Yes! ... Wait. _No!_ Not a _latte_ with blond hair! Sakura! _Seriously_-"  
"Do you have 9 cents on you?"  
"Oh. Yeah, I do. Just a second."

A nickel and 4 pennies were thrown on the countertop.

"Thanks." Sakura says, picking up her cup and a paper bag that held her cherry pie inside before walking towards an empty table for two. "Now, where was I?" Ino asks, sitting herself in the seat across from her best friend.

"_Seriously_...?" Sakura quoted, taking a sip of her hazelnut latte.

"Oh. Right. _Seriously._ You need to get out, party! Get some action! I'll buy you a cucumber so you can use it at night-"

"INO."

"For your face silly. You know, those cucumber masks? Those eye bags are horrible."

Sakura's hands automatically flew towards her eyes, feeling for unwanted pouches of skin. She frowns, "I get a respectable 8 hours of sleep a day."  
Ino clicks her tounge, swaying her pointer finger from side to side in a knowing manner. "Tsk tsk Sakura. Your eyes aren't sagging from the lack of sleep, they're sagging from the  
boredom of your so called life. Where's the excitement? The drama?"

"Actually. I get plenty of drama! Have you seen this weeks newest episode of-"  
"SEE!" Ino slams her hands onto the tabletop, earning a few looks from other nearby customers. "**_THAT. _**Is the problem! Your nerdy internet obsession! It _has_ to go!"  
Sakura frowned at the _oh so_ familiar topic that had emerged from what was supposed to be a nice, peaceful brunch between the two friends. "Look, Ino. Thanks for worrying, but seriously, I'm not obsessed. I'm just... for a lack of better words, a_ fan_."

"An obsessed fan." Ino corrected.

Rolling her eyes Sakura quickly placed all the trash ontop of her tray and stood up from her seat. "Come on, today is supposed to be the day you help me unpack." Ino nodded and stood up from her seat. "You drive, I call shotgun. Gotta keep my eyes open for your blue eyed prince charming, you know?" Ino playfully winked, earning a sigh from the pink haired girl as the two exited the coffee shop.

* * *

.

.

_"You're just making excuses so you can sleep in the passengers seat."_  
_"Me? Nooo! Neve-**snore**."_

.

.

* * *

"We're done." Sakura announced, glancing at the clock that read 10:42pm. Ino let out a huge sigh of relief as she allowed herself to sprawl on the floor. "I don't know why you have to be so damn neat about all your belongings. We would've finished earlier if we didn't have to organize your books." Sakura let out a laugh, "Thanks again." Ino propped herself up using her elbows as she brushed her blond locks behind her ear and massaged her sore shoulder. "Yea yea, but this means you're helping me out tomorrow at the flower shop." Ino said, fully getting up from the ground.

"I know, I'll be there at 9." Sakura said as the two walked towards the door. She waited for Ino to put on her high heels (note to self; steal those) before opening the door for her. "See ya tomorrow!" Ino waved, and with one air kiss she was gone.

.

Flicking on her bedroom lights, Sakura felt a sense of satisfaction; she had finally finished moving into her new apartment. Sakura jumped onto her new bed with a _plop!_ and a smile before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

.

.

_Beep, beep, beep, bee-_  
Sakura let out a small yawn as she sat up from her bed and stretched. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she walked towards her washroom to brush her teeth.  
Smacking her lips together, she took a few steps (cause really, her apartment was _that_ tiny) into her kitchen. Lazily grasping the handle, she yanked open the fridge and grabbed the pitcher milk before walking away, allowing the refrigerator to close itself. She let out a soft hum as she opened the upper cabinets for a box of Lucky Charms.  
Sitting herself down on the counter, Sakura's eyes wander towards the red book she had left in the kitchen yesterday morning. One hand scoops a spoonful of cereal into her mouth as the other reached towards the book.  
Flipping over the cover of the book in a lazy fashion, Sakura's eyes widen.

**"PFTT."** She spat out the cereal in a _graceful_ manner. Her disbelieving green eyes scanned the first page of the book over and over again. "_No way_."

* * *

.

"I don't even know what happened! I mean, yesterday there was absolutely nothing written on the book, and today, _LOOK!_" Sakura shouted, pointing at the first page of the book.  
"It's your journal?" Ino asked.  
"NO. It's _NOT_. This was the random book I found yesterday." Sakura explained, "At first I thought,_ Hey, mysterious book that I've never seen before, maybe its the Clow Book, or the Deathnote book._"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" She asked.

"YES. _SERIOUSLY_. But _this_." Sakura pointed at the book, hands slightly shaking like a maniac. "**THIS**, is just creeping me out!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She paused and blinked a few times before retreating her hands back down. "... In a "_I'mkindaexcited, I might be the newest main character of my own anime_" kinda way."

"So, you have no clue how everything that happened yesterday ended up being written here?" Ino asked, studying the book. "It really looks like your writing though."

.

"I'm not lying Ino! I just woke up this morning to find the book closed like this." Sakura quickly closed the book in her hand in an effort to show her friend. "On the kitchen counter, exactly how I left it yesterday morning, and when I opened it." She opened the book. "AH!" She screamed, throwing the book into the air. "It happened again!." She panicked.

.

Ino bent down and retrieved the book from the ground, eyes scanning the second page. "This wasn't written here before..." She thought outloud.  
"**Exactly.**" Sakura shouted. "_Now_ do you believe me? This book, its exactly something that would come out from an anime show!"

Ino rolls her eyes, "Stop with the anime talk." She flipped to the next few pages of the book, "The 2nd page is dated to today. Which was blank just a moment ago." Ino summarized. "And when your eyes leave the book, new writing appears." Ino closed the book and opened it once more, it was true. She paused, reality finally hitting her. "_Shit._ That's scary."

"_You're _scared?" Sakura let out a mocking laugh. "It's writing about MY life, not yours. _I'M_ shitting bricks over here."  
Ino wrinkled her nose. "Well, after you're done 'shitting your bricks', be a dear and clean up after yourself."

.

.

"Excuse me, could I pay for this?"  
"Oh, yes, sorry about that." Ino apologized before walking towards the cash register.  
"Happy anniversary to you and your girlfriend! Please come again!" Ino waved at the customer as exited through the doors causing the doorbells to jingle a soft chime.

.

.

"What should I do? This book is freaking me out!" Sakura panicked behind the counter as Ino neared. "I have to get rid of it. Throw it in a pit of fire and watch it _burn_!"  
Ino gawked before her arms quickly grasped the book out of Sakura's hand. "Don't_ burn _it! It's providing me entertainment, watching you freak out like this is funny."

"Thanks." Sakura replied with a sarcastic tone. "Quickly! Be a dear and find me a source of fire, or a paper shredder, a dog that has to go _pee_ really bad-"

.

"Why don't you try writing in it?" Ino suggested.

"..."  
"..._?_"

"You want me to, _write_, in it?" Sakura repeated.  
Ino shrugged. "Yeah, I don't see the problem with that. I mean, its a book, whats the worse it can do, grow magical teeth and chomp your hand off?"  
Sakura had to take a few seconds to think about the possible scenario.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ugh, it was a joke. Just- _here_." She said, smacking a pencil into Sakura's hand. "**Write**."  
Sakura hesitantly looked at the pencil, then at the book, then back at Ino. "What do I write?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Anything. The book is narrating your life right? Up until this very conversation, so continue it." Ino suggested, shrugging her shoulders.  
"So, you're basically telling me to write my future?" Sakura asked.  
Ino blinked. "... I never thought of that. . ." She paused. "On the other hand, let me write." Ino grabbed the book and pencil back before pushing Sakura aside with a sassy hip bump.

.

.

She started writing. "Sakura and her superly, awesomely, fablous-" **"Ino." **"-best friend, wrote in the book. Sakura was so scared, she looked like a chicken that just saw its McNugget future." Sakura tapped her feet repetitively. "Thats a retarded story. Ino, you're a fail narrator! Give me that!" Sakura yelled, taking the book back. Ino pouted. "Aw! At least let me finish."

Sakura stuck out her hand, waiting for Ino to give her the pencil. "Fine, you tell me what you want to write, and I'll revise it in my own words so it doesn't look like a 3rd grader craving a Happy Meal wrote it." Ino laughed, placing the pencil into the awaiting hand. "Okay okay, fine. Lets see. Write that some hunk walks into the door and falls in love at first sight!" Sakura sighed. "Describe the so called 'hunk'."

.

"Hm.. I don't know, blond hair, and really really pretty blue eyes.."  
"You mean my '_prince charming_'." Sakura air quoted.

"Yes! Him! Make him walk into the store and fall in love!"

.

Sakura took the pencil and continued from where Ino had left off. "Hows this; _A few moments after enduring Ino blabbering nonsense, the store bell chimed, indicating a customer had stepped in. Ino and Sakura's eyes both looked up from the book to meet a boy with messy blond locks and what seemed to be, endless blue eyes. It was love at first sight._"

Ino beamed, nodding her head in approval. "I like it, I like it! This is why you had the better English mark!"  
Sakura let out a laugh through her nose. "I know, I know, I'm aweso-"

.

The store bell rang.

.

Ino and Sakura both stop, eyes exchanging looks. _You think it's him?_ Sakura telepathically asked Ino. The blond shrugged.

"Hi there." Came a new voice.  
They look up.

"Oh."  
"My."  
_"God!"_

"ITS _HIM_. IT'S REALLY HIM!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and down pointing her finger at the new comer.  
"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Ino jumped in excitement as well.  
Said 'boy with messy blond locks and endless blue eyes' started jumping with the girls as well.  
"_OH-EM-GEE._ I cannot believe this is happening!" Ino jumped.  
"This must be a sign from my anime gods. I must really be the new main character of my own anime!" Sakura cried. "Yay!" The two girls (and boy?) squealed in excitement.

"Yaayy!... Why are we jumping?" Said 'boy with messy blond locks and endless blue eyes'.

.

.

Ino and Sakura stopped, they looked at the boy staying in front of them and then at each other. "_Wait_." Sakura paused realization hitting her. She grabbed Ino by the hand and lead her a fair distance away from the boy before talking. "If everything that's written in this book becomes the future. . . Lets see. Sakura and Ino talking in store, _check_. Boy walks in,_ check_. Whats next? Hm, _I don't know_, **BOY FALLS IN LOVE**?" Sakura half whispered, half screamed.

"_Ahem_." A cough came from the male, catching the two whispering girls attention. He cocked his head to the side and put on a cool smile.

.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I think I'm in love."

.

Ino gawked.  
Sakura gawked.

.

* * *

.

.

_"... Sakura, you didn't write **WHO** he fell in love with, did you?" Ino asked, her face still agape._  
_"No, sorry Ino."_  
_"Oh. No problem at all... Cept, I don't know. **YOUR** boyfriend who is supposed to be in love with **YOU**, is now in love with **ME**."_  
_"Meh, he wasn't my type anyways."_

:)

.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

.


	2. Cheery Cherry Pie

.

* * *

**.Unwritten.**  
_Everything she wrote in the book, came true. _

.

**.Cheery Cherry Pie.**

.

**Chapter DEUX**

Being French now, are we, Sakura?  
HELL YEA. UN, DEUX, TROIS… Um. Yeah. That's about all I learned after 5 years of French class.

Don't forget, bonjour_._

_.  
_

Oh, right! _Bonjour_, beautiful world!

.

.

**U N W R I T T E N**

_"I'm just beginning, pen's in my hand; ending unplanned."_

_._

_

* * *

_

_.  
_

"Wow. What an honor it is to have two beautiful girls in my presence." Naruto laughed.

Sakura quickly shut her mouth which had been opened, agape, for quite some time and regained her posture. Ino on the other hand continued to stare, dumbfound at the stranger (real attractive Ino). Sakura's eyes flickered to her best friend, who was still numb with shock. (Was she _blushing_?) Knowing her best friend wouldn't be of any use for a few moments, she broke the silence with a fake cough. "Um. Sorry about that… I-um-We… Yeah…" She paused, feeling awkward. "How can we help you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto put on a reassuring smile and shrugged, accepting her apology. "I'm here to pick up some flowers for a friend." He explained.

"Oh. Sure, of course. Are the flowers reserved under your name?" Sakura asked while opening a nearby drawer in search of the reservation list.

"Oh. No its under the name—"  
"—Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Came another voice.

Sakura looked up at the direction of the new voice, her eyes landed on the new body that was standing close to the door. Sasuke gracefully pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and made his way towards the cash register. Sakura's mind went blank at the sight of the new stranger as he walked towards them with a mysterious air surrounding him.

_(Can't breathe. Can't breathe.)_

_.  
_

"I thought you said you'd wait outside." Naruto said, his body half turned to face his friend.  
Sasuke pocketed his hands and shrugged, "You were taking too long."

.

Both of the men stopped their conversation and looked at Sakura who flinched at the sudden attention._ (Still can't breathe. Still can't breathe) _"I… Um- Uchiha Sasuke right? My Sakura. I mean my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I-Uh. Uchiha Sakura-I mean!" _(THUMP THUMP. CAN'T BREATHE. CAN'T BREATHE. THUMP THUMP.)_

Cue fainting in. Three.

.

Three.

**Thump! **

(_I didn't even get to countdown.)_

_._

_.  
_

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, peering over the counter. Ino quickly recovered from her shock to find her best friend sprawled on the floor. "Sakura!" She gasped, quickly falling to her knees to check on her. Ino began to frantically shake Sakura by the shoulders. "Sakura! Sakura!"

"Move." Sasuke said with a slightly rude undertone, calmly climbing over the counter.

"E-excuse me?" Ino snapped, sending a glare at the man who was now behind the counter with her.  
"Ino! Ino, right?" Naruto quickly interrupted from the other side. "It's cool. Sasuke knows about stuff like this; he'll know what to do."  
Her baby blue eyes narrowed at the dark haired man beside her for a moment, before she quietly moved aside for the male.

Sakura's eyes slowly blinked open to the sight of the captivating strangers face hovering over hers. He was so close the strands of his hair kissed the sides of her face. A blush quickly settled on her cheeks as she muttered a small apology before hastily pushing herself up from the floor. _Not a smart idea_, she thought as the blood rushed to her head with a pounding ache.

"You should remain lying down for a few minutes, to allow normal blood flow back into your brain before getting up." Sasuke instructed, propping himself up using his knee. Sakura numbly nodded at his instructions (I'm the medical one dammit! I _know_! I just forgot because your face is so, so pretty.)

To give her friend some air, Ino quickly dusted herself off and gathered their ordered bouquet from the floral refrigerator. The two men quietly paid for the flowers after Ino placed the bouquet on the counter and made their leave. The store bell chimed when the two opened the door. Sasuke walked out the store with a simple, "Thank you." As Naruto followed after him with a smile. "Hope your friend feels better." He waved before walking through the doors.

Ino let out a sigh of relief when the two left. She looked down beside her, eying Sakura who was still on the ground. Sakura's green eyes looked up, directly matching her stare, as if saying. _Go on. I **dare** you. _Ino couldn't help but laugh at her best friends misfortune. "Oh. _Man._" Her laughter only increased. "Sakura. You only faint when—"

The store bells rang again, causing Ino to jump and stop mid-sentence. Naruto's blond head popped back in. "Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear your laugh." He let out a hearty chuckle. "I hope your day is as beautiful as your smile."

.

_Oh sure, hit on the blond while her best friend is on the floor._

.

* * *

.

"I think I like your prince charming Sakura."  
"Ino—"

"I think, I think I want to steal your prince charming." She paused. "**Oh god. **I'm going to be the _bitch_ in your story Sakura! What do I do?"  
"Ino, its okay—"

"I don't want to be the villain! Villains are ugly and they always fail and and… They _never_ get their happily ever after!"

"**Ino!**" Sakura screamed. "**Stop.** _Listen_. My prince charming- I mean, Naruto. He isn't really_ my_ prince charming, is he?"

"…"

"When you were describing my prince charming, you were actually describing _yours_, weren't you?"  
"I-uh."  
"Naruto. He's _your _prince charming, isn't he?"  
Sniffle. "S-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

"Shh. It's okay Ino." Pat pat. "If it'll make you feel better. How about we switch? I give you my prince charming, and you lend me your laptop for the week."

"… Why?"

"I'm out of bandwidth for the month and tomorrow is Thursday."  
"So?"  
"... Meaning anime release day."

.

...

"**God**. Why am I friends with you?"

.

* * *

.

_Sasuke._ **Sasuke. **Sasuke. Sasuke!_ Sasuke~ _**Sasuke.** Sasuke! Sasuke. _Sasuke~ _Sasuke.** SasUKE! (lol uke.) ~** _Sasuke. _Sasuke! **Sasuke~ **Sasuke~ Sasuke! _Sasukeee. _**Sasuke. **Sasuke~ Sasuke. **Sasuke.**_ Sasuke. Sas_—

Sakura abruptly stopped writing in her new journal/book/scary thing, causing the tip of her pencil to snap. _Oh god._ What was she doing? She thought, looking at her writing in disgust. This was like highschool all over again. No. She should _not_ be doing this. She was a well respected doctor working as the apprentice of probably the most renown doctor in all of Konoha. She should _not _be writing the name of a pretty boy she had last seen 3 days, 8 hours and 12 minutes ago _(I'm not counting, I swear!). _ There were lives to be saved! Though the doodle of her and Sasuke holding hands was quite cute…

Beep. Beep.

Sakura looked down towards her pager, clipped to the collar of her lab coat. "Haruno here." She spoke into the small black machine. "Sakura? Tsunade-sama requested you in her room if you aren't busy." Came Shizune's voice, the head hospital assistant. Sakura tensed at the request, but eventually let out a quiet, "Alright." As she quickly grabbed the mysterious red book and placed it inside her labcoat pocket before leaving her office.

.

.

Sakura never liked visiting the rooms of sick patients she was close to. Seeing someone she knew, someone she once stood beside, _laughing_ together. Seeing that someone barely sitting, only propped against the whiteness of the hospital pillows from of the assistance of a nurse. Looking so frail, so helpless, so weak, so...

"Tsunade-sama... How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, walking towards her bedside.  
The older woman smiled. "It's nice to see you Sakura." She answered, avoiding the question.

They were both doctors.  
They both _knew_.

Sakura pulled out a seat beside the bed, sitting herself down. "Sorry its been a while since my last visit." Sakura started, hestitantly. She knew her teacher never liked seeing people when she was like this. She didn't like seeing her like this either. "There's no cure." Tsunade cut in. Her hazel eyes determined not to waver, they showed no signs of fear, but signs of lost hope. Tired eyes.

"Stop saying that!" The chair legs scraped against the hard floors. "There has to be! There _will_ be!" Sakura shouted, standing from her seat.

Tsunade smiled at her optimistic outburst. "How have you been, Sakura?" She quietly said, ushering her student to sit back down. Sakura frowned, eyes brimming with tears. But she would not cry. _Don't cry. _That is the job of a doctor, the first rule her sensei had taught her when she was staring at death, at a lifeless body. _Don't cry. _"I'm fine." She answered with a pout.

.

They sat there for a long time.

* * *

.

Ino wouldn't pick up. Sakura sighed for the tenth time that evening, closing her cell phone in defeat. She wanted someone to talk to. Tsunade was...  
Sakura rested her elbows on the surface of her beloved computer desk, her hand running through her hair in a defeated fashion. She glanced up at Ino's laptop screen, blankly staring at the small animated characters as they spoke, colorful backgrounds flashing as they switched scenes. Green eyes mindlessly watched the moving pictures, then looked away.

She slowly pushed herself away from her desk and proceeded to grab her keys and purse. The computer screen continued to flash with animated characters as Sakura quietly closed the door behind her.

.

"The usual?" Asked the cashier, Karin, as Sakura stood at the front of the line.

"Huh?" Sakura replied, caught off guard. "I... Yeah. Thanks." Her eyes lowered.

Karin stopped pressing the buttons of the cashier machine and looked at the tired girl in front of her. She knew Sakura as regular customer, she was usually the one to serve her. They knew each other. Not in the close friend, 'I'm going to laugh at you when you fall, but I'll punch the living shit out of anyone that hurts you' kind of way. But they were acquaintances; Karin knew her in the way she would always order a Grande Skinny Hazelnut Latte and a Cheery Cherry Pie whenever she came into the store. She also knew her enough to know that something was wrong. "Here's your order." "Thank you." Sakura said, as she paid the required amount (8 dollars and sixty-nine cents, always the same thing) and walked to the farthest, most secluded table in the store.

Sakura sat at an empty window-side table at the back of the store, a good distance away from the remaining customers. The shop was quieter in the evening, only the faint mummers of chatter and the occasional chime of glass cups clicking against each other could be heard in the background. _ She's running out of time. _Her green eyes peered outside the window, the headlights of a few cars drove past. Her hand rummaged through her purse for her cell phone, pushing aside the red book before grabbing a hold of the small device. Clicking 1 on speed dial, the screen displayed the words; _Calling... Ino. _She waited. She needed someone to talk to. _Please. Please pick up.  
_

_"Hi!"  
"_Ino—"

"This is Ino, I'm not here to take your message right now—"

Sakura's hand holding the phone slowly dropped from her ear as she pressed the End Call button. Her phone was dropped back into the shelter of her purse as she stared at the steaming latte sitting in front of her. She poked at her Cheery Cherry Pie (cheer up, cheer up!) with her fork, and then her eyes wondered back into the opening of her purse, settling its gaze on the red book.

She slowly pulled out the small book and opened its pages. This time, there was no surprise, no screaming, just staring. As expected, the book had helped itself to describing her life up until this very point, again. She knows she shouldn't be doing this. Using this weird book for her own, selfish reasons but...

Grabbing a pen from her purse, she quietly wrote_:  
I wish I had someone to talk to._

_.  
_

* * *

.

_"Hey."_  
_"Sasuke..."_

.

**CHAPTER 2 END**

.

* * *

.

**(A/N) **It was fun spamming Sasuke's name 8D

I changed a few things in the 1st chapter, nothing much, just small bits that'll be repeated in future chapters. The chapter took a turn from happy to depressing ish (EMO!Sakura), but its for plot development (: Fanfiction never sent me any emails saying I got any reviews for this chapter, so I was kinda bummed when not one single email was in my inbox. But behold! There were reviews! Thank you for the support!


	3. To Change Fate

**.Unwritten.**  
_Everything she wrote in the book, came true. _

_._

**Chapter 3**

_._

**.To Change Fate.**

_._

_._

"Hey beautiful." He playfully winked, hugging her from behind.  
Ino giggled. "Hey yourself."

He grinned his signature grin; teeth showing, eyes wrinkled in happiness. "Let's go." He called, intertwining their hands before pulling her along.

.

A pair of blond heads walked through the crowd of gray pedestrians. (Life is a routine, so gray, so gray.) Hands linked, necks huddled in the same knitted scarf. Talking, laughing, smiling. Their words breathing out into the world in a wisp of smokey cold air. Their bright smiles illuminating the dull city streets.

* * *

.

.

**U N W R I T T E N **

_"Drench yourself in words unspoken."_  
.

.

* * *

_I wish I had someone to talk to._

_.  
_

"Hey." A masculine voice greeted. Sakura's eyes snapped up from the pages of her red book. "Sasuke..." She looked up and met the eyes of the male that stood beside her table. Her cheeks burned with red as she broke eye contact, her hands busying themselves by closing her book. "H-hi. It's... nice to see you again." She said, self-conscientiously tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, still awkwardly standing at her table side (but still managing to look so damn good), holding a steaming espresso in his hands. "Yes." Sakura nodded, "Would you ... like to sit down?" She asked with hesitancy. Sasuke placed his drink on the table before taking a seat infront of her.

Silence. Eye contact. Look away. Silence. It was a never ending cycle.

Well. This was awkward.

"... What brings you here?" Sakura asked, trying to make a decent conversation. "I'm meeting someone." Sasuke answered as he took a sip of his coffee. "Oh." Sakura said, trying to mask the tone of disappointment in her voice. Silence, again. _Oh sweet, magical book, of all the people you could bring to me, why him?_

The more Sakura thought about it, the more she wished she had been more specific about her 'wish' to the book. Having a stranger_ (no matter how good looking he was!)_ who she knew basically nothing about, and him vice-versa, as company was not really the best idea. It was awkward. _Though..._ Sakura thought, her eyes daring to sneak a peak at the man sitting across from her, he looked as if he didn't even notice the tension in the air, he even looked... possibly even bored. Sasuke's eyes met hers again when he noticed she was staring, Sakura let out a small laugh and forced a smile, not really knowing what else to do.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, finally. _At least he was trying too._ "I..." Sakura stopped, searching for the right words. "I had a lot of things in my mind. I just needed to get out of the house and think." Sakura answered, not really sure if she should confine her troubles to a stranger, even though the book chose him of all people to be her fated company. "You looked troubled." Sasuke commented. She let out another nervous laugh. "Did I? Hah... It's nothing really." She paused. "Or well. Yeah. It is something... More than something." Sasuke studied the girl infront of him as she poked at her Cheery Cherry Pie with a plastic fork. Sakura stared at the pastry, wondering whether or not she should talk to him. The book _had _brought him to her.

"Could I... trouble you into listening?" Sakura asked, meeting his eyes. Sasuke blinked a few times, as if thinking about his answer, before ever so slightly nodding. "I..." She really didn't know where to start. "I'm a doctor." She explained, and then, "My teacher is dying." She spoke in short sentences, fearing she would crack in-between her words if she were to talk for too long. She breathed, "And I can't do anything about it."

The two sat in the quaint coffee store, as the other voices of customers hummed in the background.  
She: letting out everything and he: quietly listening.

Sakura let out a shaky breath as she finished her last sentence. Sasuke had not spoken a single word during the whole conversation. She wondered if he had stopped listening to her halfway through, because god knows how long she had talked for. But he didn't, his eyes never left hers, they were always studying; watching the quiver of her lips, her clouded eyes, her shaking hands. He gave small occasional nods to assure her he was still there, still listening to her, even when her voice started to break into an unattractive croak and her eyes started to water.

She breathed in, her throat still feeling constricted from fighting back the tears. She slowly uncapped her warm caffeinated drink before bringing it towards her lips for a drink. As cheesy as it sounded, it tasted a bit different now. A little more sweeter, warmer, now that she had gotten a few things off her chest. She let the drink (or maybe it was his company. maybe) slowly warm her soul, just a little, just for now. Sakura's mouth curled up into a small smile as she looked at Sasuke.

.

"Sorry I made you wait." A new voice came. The two seated at the table both turned their heads towards the side. A girl with red hair and red eyes, a tag pinned to her shirt reading: STARBUCKS. Hello. My name is Karin. "Hi." Karin said, greeting the two. "I didn't expect you two to know each other." She added, looking at the pair. "We don't." Sakura cut in frantically. "Well. Not too much anyways." Sakura explained to Karin, her usual cashier at Starbucks. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sakura zoned out for a moment as the image of Karin and Sasuke exchanging a few words became nothing more than a blur in front of her. She paused, her eyes staring into the distance as she mentally collected her thoughts.

Sakura + Karin = regular customer and cashier  
Sakura + Sasuke = two stranger/friends/thingy things?  
Karin + Sasuke = ?

_Uh oh. Question marks are never a good thing, _Sakura thought. She picked up her latte with both hands and gently blew, her eyes meekly cruising towards the two people in front of her as they continued to quietly talk. She couldn't help but wonder...

The chair legs scraped against the hard tiled floors as Sasuke stood up from his seat. He made work to collect his now empty espresso cup before stepping out of his seat. Sakura eyed him, knowing he'd be taking his leave now. "See you." Sasuke said, before turning around and walking away. "Bye." Karin waved. "Bye." Sakura smiled back as she watched Karin's back follow the male.

"Thank you!" Sakura blurted across the store. A slight blush formed on the apples of her cheeks as a few workers and customers turned their heads towards her out of curiosity. He stopped for a moment, turning his head just enough so that he could see her over his shoulder. She met him square in the eyes. "Thank you." She said again, this time, softer. He nodded, and then continued walking.

* * *

"_No way_! You got to see Sasuke again?" Ino asked excitedly. Sakura nodded at the blond in front of her, "I kinda cheated by writing in the book though." She explained. "Not his name specifically, but-" Ino laughed, cutting Sakura off mid-sentence. "You didn't faint again, did you?"

Sakura looked down in embarrassment, suddenly remembering the scene. "Nghh. No." She mumbled. Under the table, Ino threw her foot over the other and crossed her legs. "Sooo, what did you say?" She prodded, absentmindedly stirring her cup of Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino with her green straw. Sakura threw her back onto the chair and let out a stressful sigh. "... The real question is, what _didn't_ I say."

"Oh. Jeez. Way to become friends with a hot stranger, tell him all your troubles." Ino laughed, imagining just what could've happened during their conversation. This was _Sakura_ of all people, she was known to ramble for hours. (Then again, Ino thought, she was just as guilty for having rambling issues. But that's why the two of them made such a pair)

Sakura frowned, looking at Ino's face with an accusing stare. "Hey. It's partly your fault. You weren't picking up your phone and I was desperate." Ino pouted, "I already said sorry!~ I was on a date with Naruto and I didn't want a call to ruin it so I turned it off." Sakura gaped at her friend's confession, her mouth hanging open in an unattractive manner. "You _never_ turn off your cell phone." Sakura stressed the word, never- because that was a fact. Ino let out a dreamy sigh, "I know. But yesterday was different." She propped her elbow on the tabletop and rested her head in her hand, swirling her straw in the coffee cup absentmindedly, a rosy blush decorated her face. Sakura gaped at her best friend, recalling all 17 of her past boyfriends. Never, **never **in her life has she seen Ino react like this._ Spill it pig. Tell me everything._ Ino beamed. "He took me to a ramen stand Sakura! _A RAMEN STAND_." Ino shouted.

Sakura didn't know whether she was angry or happy. Because er... Ramen stand and Ino usually didn't mix well. _And um._ Sakura thought, looking around the shop. _People were starting to stare._ "Er." Sakura mumbled, trying not to meet the eyes of curious strangers. The blond threw her arms open, which, certainly didn't help their situation.

"IT WAS THE MOST ROMANTIC THING IN MY LIFE!"

.

.

"So like. I'm going to make it up to you. We're going shopping." Ino declared, grabbing Sakura by the hand and walking out of the cafe.  
"Ino." Sakura started, pulling her hand back. "You have no money."

Ino's bright blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam. _Uh oh_, Sakura thought, _that's not a good sign._  
"Who needs **money**, when we have a **book**."  
"What?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend as if she were crazy.

_Oh. _

_Ohhh. _

"Wait." Sakura reasoned, stopping the two from walking towards the entrance of the mall. "Wouldn't this be like, illegal?"  
Ino winked, "It's only a crime if we get caught."

.

**Ino's plan:**

"Okay. So we mysteriously find $200 on the floor."  
Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Yes. _Mysteriously_." She air quoted the second word.  
"Each." Ino rephrased.  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
"$200 on the floor. _Each._"

Oh god, nothing could stop them now.

.

.

"OMG. Look at those heels!" Ino ran into the shoe store with a fiery $200 burning through her pocket.  
"That shirt! asdfghjkl." Foam to the mouth. "Must haveeeeee!" Sakura then proceeded to pretend she didn't know the rabid blond chick running frantically from store to store.  
"I'm hungry. FOOOD!" Ino dragged the mess of pink into the crowded food court.

Eat eat eat.

"Back to shopping!" Passerby's saw two heads, one blond, one pink, dashing out of the food court.  
"I NEED that dress. Like asdfghjkl; NEED IT. NOW!"

**Ca-ching!**

$200 completely burned.

.

.

"Ino." Sakura stopped the blond, who held a mountain of shopping bags in each hand, from terrorizing the next unsuspecting shop. "We're out of cash." Sakura stated, holding a few bags of her own.

"... Oh. So we are." Ino stated.

Sakura sighed, finally having a moment to breath.

"..." Wink wink. Nudge nudge.

"... Oh no. No no **no**." Sakura shook her head in a panic, blocking Ino from reaching the red book.

.

"OH HAY. LOOK ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS $500"

.

"Whew." Sakura let out an exhausted sigh, dropping her bags on the floor before throwing herself onto her comfy couch. Ino followed the fashion and plopped down beside her friend, gaving relief to her aching feet. "You know, we're probably going to end up inflating the economy if we keep this up." Sakura laughed, recalling the day. Ino couldn't help but add her own laughter into the air. "You gotta admit though, it was worth it!~" Ino sang in a playful tone, sitting up and admiring her new designer Coach bag.

Sakura smiled to herself, feeling a bit less stressed then before. This was why she liked Ino- she was always someone who could make her feel better. Letting out a content sigh, she dug through her purse and pulled out the red book, flipping through it's pages. It was filled up to page 19 now. She eyed the last few pages with lines that read, f_ound five $100 bills on the ground_ scribbled on it with Ino's cursive writing. There was even one line that said, _found $1.50_, because Ino was thirsty and wanted to buy a drink from the vending machine." We wasted 3 pages of the book shopping and finding random amounts of cash on the floor."

Ino stuck out her tongue. "Blah. If I had that book, my life would be like, complete. I could have anything I wanted." Sakura stared at the book in front of her, reflecting on Ino's words. _Anything she wanted. _It was true. Every single one of her wishes could come true; all she had to do was write. Ino leaned closer towards her friend. "Did you have plans for that book?" She winked, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. "Anything to do with someone named, Sa-suke-kun?" She teased, stressing the syllables of his name.

Sakura flushed red. "NO." She blurted throwing her arms around in a flustered rage. "NOT WITH SASUKE. I'LL FIGHT FOR HIM FAIR AND SQUARE."

.

"Love is never fair."

The two girls sighed and sat in silence.

Sakura's green eyes quietly roamed towards her right, glancing at the contented blond whose eyes were closed and head resting against the sofa. "Hey..." Sakura quietly drew out, trying not to break the peaceful silence in her house. "So... Yesterday night, after talking with Sasuke and everything, I went home and an idea kinda popped up in my head." Ino's eyes peeped open, and she mumbled out a small, _mhmm_, telling Sakura to continue. "You know Deathnote right? That series I was fangirling over about last year?" Sakura asked. Ino opened her eyes to meet Sakura's. "With that dramatic chip eating evil guy?" She asked. (**I will take a potato chip. And eat it!**) Sakura vigorously nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! That one. So like, I noticed the series is kinda like this one. Featuring a book and all. Except, it was mainly used to kill people... BUT. Thats not the point." Sakura explained. "I was thinking... Maybe. Just maybe, I could save Tsunade. With the book."

Ino jumped up, grabbing Sakura's hands in full support. "That's a great idea! Sakura! Why didn't we think of it sooner?" Ino beamed. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her use of the word 'we'. Ino didn't seem to notice. "You could save her life- heck, you could save _anyone's_ life with this book!"  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah... It's just..." Her green eyes stared at the tempting blank pages of her book in silence. "I don't know how I feel about meddling with life and death, you know?"

.

* * *

_(Next day)_

"Your results are better this time, shishou." Sakura stood, smiling in her white labcoat as she flipped through the papers of her clipboard. Her green eyes, covered by the clear lens of her black rimmed glasses, met her teacher's hazel eyes. Her mouth was starting to feel sore, but she couldn't stop grinning. Maybe she wouldn't have to rely on the book after all. Tsunade's lips curled into a gentle smile as she watched her student skip around the room, telling her about this new boy named Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?" A new voice greeted at the door.  
Sakura's head turned around, meeting the face of Naruto who stood just outside the room. "Naruto?" Her brows furrowed in confusion._  
_

"You two know each other?" Tsunade asked, slowly pushing herself up from her bed.

.

.

"So that's why! Your the godchild of Tsunade's friend." Sakura laughed as the two walked out of the building. She had changed into her regular clothes after her shift ended. Naruto grinned, tucking his arms behind his head, "Never expected you to be a doctor. Beauty and brains." He complimented. "Che." Sakura scoffed her mouth framing a small smile, "Save the compliments for Ino."

Naruto stuck up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright you got me. How about coffee? My treat."  
Sakura couldn't reject an offer to her favorite drink.

.

"What do you want?" Naruto turned to Sakura as they stood infront of the cashier. Sakura met the eye's of Karin, her regular cashier. "The usual." She nodded. Karin punched the familiar buttons into the cash register before turning away to make the drink. "How much-" Naruto frowned, "She could've at least told me before she went." Sakura laughed. "Eight dollars and sixty-nine cents." Before digging in her purse to find her wallet. "I can pay for myself, don't worry about it. You're not getting anything?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nah. Coffee isn't really my thing."

Sakura grabbed her drink with a small thanks before turning around to find a table. Her eyes settled on a lone figure sitting next to the window. "It's Sasuke." Naruto said, as if reading her thoughts. "Yoh! Sasuke-teme!" He grinned, waving across the store. Naruto invited himself into the booth Sasuke sat in, making himself comfortable while Sakura quietly sat down after a moment of hesitance. Sasuke sighed at the intruders.

"Heheh." Naruto put on a foxy grin. "I was on a **date** with Sakura-chan. Jealous, teme?" He teased.  
Sakura laughed, shaking her head at Naruto's lie.  
"Hardly." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura didn't know whether or not she should've felt offended.

"Do you always come here?" Sakura piped in, taking a sip of her Hazelnut Latte. Sasuke's eyes looked up briefly to meet hers. "Every so often." He answered before bringing his own cup up to his lips. "Yeah right!" Naruto pointed. "This guy here literally runs on coffee! He brings a cup back to the office everyday!"

Sasuke frowned. "Not everyday."  
"Where do you work?" Sakura asked, slightly curious.  
"Police."  
"Oh I got one!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke, you should arrest Sakura." Sakura gaped, "What, why?" Sasuke looked down with a sigh, fearing what would come next. Naruto winked, "Because it should be illegal to look that fine!"

.

"Idiot." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.  
Naruto shrugged. "I had to do it."

.

.

"Waiting for Karin?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "How'd you two end up here?"  
"We met at the hospital." Sakura answered. Naruto nodded, "She knows Tsunade-bachan." Sakura's mouth twitched at the dishonorable nickname he had for her teacher. Sasuke's eyes met hers, "You do?" He asked, putting down his espresso with mild interest. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered, not used to his sudden attention. "She's the one I told you about... From the story..."

"I see."  
"Small world, eh?" Naruto beamed. "It'd be nice if ba-chan got better, then we could all celebrate!"  
Sakura smiled at the thought. "Yeah... That'd be nice."

"Nice or not. You can't change fate." Sasuke said, looking back out at the window.

Sakura's smile faded as she looked up at the quiet man sitting infront of her, then down to the purse sitting in her lap. Her small hands subconsciously gripped the skin of her bag, inside it sat the mysterious red book that _could_ change fate.

_If only you knew._

_If only you knew._

.

.

I could be the richest person in the world.

I could be a hero; fly, protect and _save_. _(Should I save her? Tsunade-shishou. Tsunade-shishou. I want to. I want to.)_

_.  
_

I could make you love me.

.

I could.

I could.

.

_I am unwritten, pen's in my hand._

* * *

.

.

_"If you aren't going to **make** him fall in love with you, at least let me help you two awkward turtles." _

_Sakura could only gape, watching almost in slow-motion as the pen in Ino's hand wrote:_

_Sakura confesses._

.

**CHAPTER 3 END**

* * *

**(A/N) **Ehhh.. Not my favorite chapter, which is probably why it took so long. I apologize for being so unorganized with this chapter; skipping back and forth. Hopefully you didn't get too confused. I had to get this out there for the plot's sake. I think I might be hitting a writer's block soon, haha, gotta think of what to write in the future chapters.

Uh oh, Sakura is quickly filling up the pages in her book! Confession? I think it's still too early. Who knows. Haha. I've always wanted to be able to go to a coffee shop (or any shop) and just say "The usual." 8D

So so. What would you write, if you had a book that could grant you everything you could possibly wish for? (: I'd like to know.

Thanks again for all the support! Senior year is a pain, everything is coming in such a rush! I'm suppose to start applying for university in a month, asdfghjkl I WANT TO GO BACK TO BEING YOUNG AND CAREFREE! Hopefully I'll be able to find time to write again soon!

**Please review?**


	4. To Have Hope

**.Unwritten.**  
_Everything she wrote in the book, came true. _

_._

**Chapter 4**

_._

**.To Have Hope.**

_._

_._

"I can't believe you managed to snag that pair of boots for forty!" Ino beamed, linking her arm with Karin's. Karin grinned, "Let's try that store next." She pointed with the hand that wasn't carrying her bags. "Maybe we'll find something for you." Behind the two girls, Sasuke scowled and Naruto groaned (Ino had given him the pleasure of holding all her bags). With a new shop in sight, Ino walked with an extra bounce to her step, happily pulling the red head along. "Let's go!" She charged forward, earning more mumbles from Naruto as he trudged behind.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. _Ino halted, "Oh. Hold on." She said, skillfully digging through her purse for her phone. She stared at the screen. _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._ "Just a sec. It's Sakura." She explained before flipping the phone open. "Helloo love." Ino greeted. On the other line, Sakura grinned. "Wanna come over and have a movie marathon? I've got a bucket of Ben & Jerry's with our names on it." Ino paused for a second, feeling a bit awkward. "Sorry Sakura-head... I can't. I'm on a double date right now." She explained. Ino could imagine her friend arching an eyebrow. "A double date? With who?" Sakura asked. Ino lightly chewed her lower lip, giving Karin a brief glance. "...Karin and Sasuke..." She drawled.

The line went silent.

"Oh." Was the only thing Sakura said. Ino really, _really_ didn't know what do to.  
"Um... Well, it's okay then! Nevermind, maybe next time! Have fun!" With that, Sakura hung up the phone.

Ino _knew _that tone. Guilt washed through her as she closed her cell phone with a sigh.

* * *

.

.

**U N W R I T T E N **

_"Reaching for something in the distance."_  
.

.

* * *

"Sorry about not telling you before Sakura... Naruto just invited—"

"It's okay." The two best friends sat in Sakura's living room, huddled in front of the television screen the next day. Silently they'd take turns scooping from the bucket of icecream between them, not really paying attention to the movie. "So... Sasuke and Karin are... You know, together?" Sakura asked, before eating a spoonful of Rocky Road. "I think I like Sasuke. I want to get to know him more, but I don't want to be pinning after someone who's already taken." She explained with a gloomy undertone evident in her voice. Ino frowned, "That's exactly it though, I don't _know _if he's taken." Sakura turned her head towards the blond in confusion, "You don't?" She asked. Ino shrugged and nodded, "During the date he didn't give off that 'boyfriend vibe'... He just kinda... I don't know, _walked_ with us."

"Oh..." Sakura took in the information and a glimmer of hope resurfaced in her heart. _Maybe, just maybe..._  
"But Karin definitely likes him." Ino added.  
And all Sakura could muster out was another, "Oh..."

.

* * *

For some odd reason even Sakura couldn't place, they somehow fell into a routine and formed some kind of pack or gang.

Ino, Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke and—A whistle.

"Whew! This table is_ smokin'_!" Suigetsu stood next to the seated group with a toothy grin. Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't swing that way man." He said, wrapping his arm around Ino's shoulders. Suigetsu scowled, "Not you, idiot. Die for all I care."

Naruto gaped. "Harsh! That's harsh!" He exaggerated, palming his heart. "Sasuke, back me up here!" Naruto pleaded, looking across the table. With his arms crossed and eyes closed Sasuke muttered,"Hn. Please die." Earning a few more dramatic actions from Naruto. Sakura, who sat to the left of Sasuke, covered her mouth with her hands muffling a soft giggle. Karin rolled her eyes at the all too familiar bickering. "Anyways." She stated, gaining everyone's attention. "This is Suigetsu." She introduced, mentioning at the man beside her. "Suigetsu, Sakura and Ino." She pointed at the each of the girls when she said their names.

Ino stood up to shake his hand, but Naruto gently swatted her hand away, saying she shouldn't touch someone like him, followed by an immature act of sticking out his tongue at the white haired man. (Which in turn earned the same action from Suigetsu— real mature) Sakura shook her head at the blond's actions before offering her own hand out. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." He took her hand. "Pleasure's all mine." Suigetsu winked.

The group hit it off: "Wow, you're a doctor Haruno? Much better than Miss Starbucks Cashier over here." "Shut up Sui!"

But as the conversations went on, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit of hidden malice behind Karin's words.

"Ino told me you haven't dated for a long time, why's that?" Sakura let out a nervous laugh, seems like Karin was playing interrogate the pink haired doctor today. Sakura stole a passing glance at the man seated beside her. "I'm... Waiting for Mr. Right to come." She answered, and Karin's eyes narrowed.

.

Still, Sakura said nothing and pretended not to notice, _maybe I'm just thinking things._

_._

* * *

The next day, Sakura looked around the shop, trying to spot the familiar spiked up hairstyle in the store. A smile was plastered on her face when she pinpointed him, sitting near the back of the store. She quickly made two orders and walked towards his table, he was seated with his back facing her.

"If I ever need to find you, I think this will be the first place I look." Sakura greeted with a cheeky grin. Sasuke looked up from his table and stared at the girl who held two cups of coffee in her hands. "For you." She says, pushing the steaming cup towards him before taking a seat across from him. She placed her own Skinny Hazelnut Latte on the table, cupped her chin with one hand and smiled at him. Sasuke examined the cup before accepting it, stirring with the coffee stick she bought along before taking a sip. "An espresso, right? I never got to thank you properly for listening to my sob story a while back." Sakura explained. Sasuke looked into her eyes with a playful glint and smirked, "Hardly. You screamed it halfway down the store."

.

.

"Yeah, lately she's been doing a lot better." Sakura grinned, updating him on Tsunade's status. "How about you? How's your job going?" She asked. He leaned forward, propping his elbow on the table to link his hands, creating a small bridge. He lightly rested his chin on top of his hands (the position, Sakura noticed, was something like his signature pose) "Alright." He answered. "I've been working on the same case for a few weeks now." "How's that going?— If!" Sakura interrupted herself, "If you're allowed telling me, that is. I know the whole police thing is confidential, I can relate, cause information on our patients are like that too." She babbled. The corners of his mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile. "Karin." He said, the sound of her name made Sakura's heart sink. "I met her because of this case. Her past is connected with the main suspect." He explains.

"She's a witness?" Sakura questioned. He nodded. "So. That means ... it's strictly a professional relationship?" She meekly asked, holding onto the thin thread of hope she had left. He quirked an eyebrow at her question but answered anyways, "Yes." "Yes!" She shouted in victory, fighting back a smile that was threatening to fly off her face as her heart happily tightened in her chest. She blinked a few times, noticing her mistake, "I mean..."

"Che." He shook his head in an amused manner.

.

* * *

"Not a couple! Not a couple! Not a couple!" She skipped down the streets towards her building.

_._

_Not a couple! Not a couple! Not a couple! _She grinned, spamming the same three words over and over again in the red book.

(When had it become her diary? She wasn't sure herself.)

.

"Not a couple! Not a couple!" She shouted into her phone.  
"Sakura?" Ino questioned on the other line.  
"NOT A COUPLE, INO! N.A.C!" Sakura sang, feeling light and fluffy inside. "_NAC!_~" Sakura then hung-up the phone.

.

.

After taking the night to calm down, Sakura invited Ino over to her apartment and explained the situation, earning a few 'ahh's, 'aw's' and 'I see's from Ino. "He's _single_ Ino. _Single!_ I can like him without feeling any guilt that he's a taken man because he's _single!" _Sakura gushed, hugging herself before rolling around the floor in a happy manner. Ino laughed at the sight. "I'm sure you would've liked him even if he was _married_ Sakura-head." She teased. "Would not~" Sakura childishly whined, still feeling giddy. Ino eyed the red book that rested on the living room table. "Are you going to use the book on him?" She asked causally. Sakura stopped rolling with a frown, laying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "No..." She said after a moment of thought. "It'd mean more if you actually fell in love?" Ino completed her friend's thoughts. And Sakura couldn't help but nod with a soft smile; imagining a fairytale like ending: a happily ever after for herself even though she knew. Ino scoffed and leaned over to grab the book, "Fairytales and life are different things." She lectured, flipping through the pages to find the latest entry. Ino rolled her eyes and bit back an amused smile when she saw the repeated '_Not a couple!' _words scribbled over and over again in Sakura's writing. She dug through her purse and found a pen. "If you're not going to _make _him fall in love with you," She said, taking the cap off the pen, "At least let me help you two awkward turtles."

Time seemed to slow down. Everything after happened in slow motion in Sakura's eyes. Ino's perfectly manicured hand holding the pen slowly (_agonizingly_) slowly darted towards the next empty lines of the page. While Sakura (slowly) opened her mouth, her lips taking form of some ungraceful stretched shape as she mustered a low, "Noooo!" and made a (slow) jump towards the blond. Ino, who seemed to be unaffected by the sudden sluggish time change, lightly hummed a musical tune as she wrote the words: **Sakura confesses.**

Sakura landed on Ino's lap, fumbling to grab the book from her friend's hand; but it was too late. "Ino!" She screeched. Sakura was about to unleash a verbal lashing but suddenly stood straight up. She blinked, trying to make sense of her slowly losing control of her body. The book dropped from her hands.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, slightly afraid. She started walking towards the door; her legs moving left then right, left then right. "Ino!" Sakura repeated again, this time louder. "—Wait!" She shouted, her legs still walking (left then right, left then right) as she flung her arms around the room desperately trying to grab the couch, the wall, _anything_. "I can't control my body!" Sakura panicked as her hands desperately fought a losing battle, loosing grip of the wall. "Stop walking dammit!" She shouted at her betraying legs (those were the part of her body she was proud of!). "Ino!" Sakura screamed as she struggled before walking through her doors. "Ino!" Echoes were heard down the hall as Ino sat, unmoving, dumbfounded. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be scared or laugh.

"Inooooooo!" Sakura screamed in despair from the streets, outside the window.

.

Ino let out the wickedest laugh.

.

* * *

_This was not happening. This was **not** happening. _Sakura chanted inside her head as she continued walking towards the familiar coffee shop. Every step she took towards the shop felt like she was slowly walking towards her death. She was about to confess to the hot stranger she had just managed to befriend days ago. She was going to walk up to him and _confess_. Walk into the Starbucks shop she regulated in, into the shop where people saw her as a respectable doctor, and _confess. _(Not happening, not happening!) She was going to confess in nothing but a pair of dirty gray sweatpants and a skimpy red tanktop that barely grazed her bellybutton. "C-cold!" She bit out through chattering teeth as she rubbed her arms in a desperate attempt to create friction. She was going to walk into her coffee shop wearing her pj's, of all things, and_ confess_. (Ino! Kill her! **Kill** her!) Her hand reached for the door handle. "Someone shoot me." She said, pulling the door open. "Shoot me now!" Still her feet walked onwards, making a beeline towards the back of the shop.

She stopped at his table, feet stomping against the floor in her last attempt to stop her traitorous body from doing something stupid—"I like you!" _Oh good god. _

His head slowly turned to her direction, arching a perfect brow at her sudden presence. She was beet red and breathing hard, trying to calm herself down from her flustered state. As soon as the words passed through her lips, the spell was broken. Sakura felt herself gradually regain total control of her body (minus her flushed face, that is) and blinked a few times. Her hands then shot up to cover her mouth, as if not believing the words that had just come out of it. "_Hi!_ I um—" She started, feeling as if every word she said were all the wrong ones. "I didn't mean that!— I mean. I _do _mean— I wasn't supposed to— Gahh!" She cried, scratching her scalp like a manic. He sat there, watching her ramble on and on in a panicked state.

Sakura huffed, "Okay. It's a long story, but—"

"I know." He said, looking directly at her for a moment, then going back to sip on his caffeine.

She blinked, caught off guard. "You... _know?_" She questioned. "Know _what?"_

"You like me." He oh so bluntly answered.

And like a love-sick highschooler hearing the words for the first time, a wave of red washed through her cheeks. "O-oh." Was the only audible thing she could manage to mumble out.

She stood there for a minute, just standing in front of his table wearing a pair of ugly sweats, not minding the looks of customers and employees that looked her way. He tilted his head up to look at her again, she felt his heavy stare on her. "Sit." He commanded, mentioning with a little tilt of his head to the empty seat in front of him. Automatically she lowered herself onto the chair all while avoiding his gaze. "You of all people should know better than to go out in the cold in a tanktop." He mentioned, and she suddenly felt more exposed. She meekly looked up at the coat hanging off the back of his chair and managed a weak smile, "May I?" She pointed. He silently passed her his black jacket. As she shrugged the material over her shoulder, she gathered what was left of her courage and voiced one last question. "You knew that I like you... And you're okay with it?— I mean. Can I?..." His answer would either shoot her down and put her out of her misery (so she could live the rest of her pathetic life as some lonely cat lady) or have her clinging to some kind of sick hope that maybe, just _maybe_ he liked her too.

"Do whatever you want."

Sasuke's hand went towards the side of the table, fingers circling around a second cup of coffee that had been sitting there, waiting. He pushed the drink towards her while she stared at the cup, confused. Had he been expecting her? "For yesterday." He vaguely explains. And those two words, those simple two words put the biggest smile on her face. All while presenting herself with tangled, uncombed hair, wearing a pair of gray sweats, a skimpy tanktop and awkwardly having his jacket slung over her shoulder, she smiled her biggest smile and cupped the Skinny Hazelnut Latte in her two hands.

.

"Thank you."

* * *

_._

_._

_Karin's red eye's stared at the object lying on the table suspiciously._

_"What's this?" She asked, picking up the book._

.

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**

* * *

**

**(AN) **Okay. Before I say _anything_, I like Karin. I have no problems with her. But for the sake of the story she had to be the villain that causes unnecessary grief to our beloved couple. Her motives will be explained later, and yes, I believe they are justifiable reasons. So NO HATIN' ON KARIN, KAY?

I was sad because the first time I had everything done and written, I pressed the pretty 'SAVE' button to the left corner only to be redirected to a page that literally told me: LULZ. YOU WERE UNACTIVE FOR BLAH BLAH TIME. SO YOU CAN'T VIEW THIS PAGE. PROCESS LOST. LOSERFACE. I think a little part of me died.

Apart from my BAWWing, Orochimaru is the main suspect to Sasuke's case. (Surprise, surprise!) Not that he's any importance to the story, I just wanted to add him in cause Sasuke needed a suspect for his case and I felt good that him and Karin linked to him in the actual manga.

Made the chapter a bit fluffy, cause it's Christmas time and everyone can use a bit of SS fluff. I hope you don't think Sasuke and Sakura are developing too fast ;-; She likes him, but she still wants to get to know him, you know? And Sasuke? I don't know about him, "Do what you want." Haha.

I wanted to thank all the people who were kind enough to leave a review for the past chapters and would be grateful if you continued your support and leave one for this chapter!

I recently turned 17 on Dec 15th hehe c: So thats partly the reason why this update was delayed a bit.  
Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Holidays to everyone!

**Ready set, we're entering 2011!**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke ordering scene for the lulz :)**

"The usual?" The cashier asked when he was the first in line. He nodded and she automatically punched in the price for an espresso. "That'll be—" "And." He cut her off, "A grande Hazelnut Latte... I mean. A Skinny Hazelnut Latte..." The cashier cocked an eyebrow, never did she expect a guy like Sasuke to order one of those. It was kind of odd, in a way. "For a friend? Whipped cream or no?" She playfully questioned while writing down the order on the cup with a black marker. "... Yes." Same answer for both her questions.

After a moment of waiting Sasuke took the two cups. He recalled Sakura's drink having some cinnamon powder sprinkled on the top, but found none in the cup he was holding. "Uh. Could I get some cinnamon sprinkled ontop?" He called pass the counter. "Over there newbie." Another employee pointed at the side table where all the condiments sat. Sasuke grumbled, how was he supposed to know where all this girly stuff was. "Che, whipped cream, cinnamon sprinkles." He said to no one in particular as he grabbed the small shaker and lightly frosted the drink.

"So annoying."


End file.
